In recent years, flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display device have employed a high-speed serial interface such as LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signaling) so as to carry out data transfer. In accordance with such a high-speed serial interface, the data transfer is carried out by (i) a transmitter circuit section for transmitting serialized data as a differential signal and (ii) a receiver circuit for differentially amplifying the differential signal.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique to carry out the data transfer with reduced power consumption. Specifically, according to Patent Literature 1, a transmitter circuit section includes a plurality of transmitter sections, and data is gathered in a blank bit of data, which is to be transmitted by a certain transmitter section, so that data to be transmitted by another transmitter section is reduced or is reduced to zero. Here, a transmitter section that transfers a small amount of data is set to a low transfer mode, and a transmitter section that does not transfer data (i.e., transfer data amount is 0) is set to a sleep mode. With the configuration, power consumption is suppressed.